A different version
by bullet.sophia
Summary: i sort of changed the flow of the story Here comes the Bride. added some and put different scenes or plots from the differen books that I've read SVU of course!. this is mostly about Jessica and Mike and a little of Tom and Liz
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Valley University

I sort of revised the "Here come the bride" edition and I added a few twists too!!!!

Chapter 1

_Jessica was looking at Billie. Aghast. She never thought that it will this way. Mike had a gun. Who's dead? Steven? Mike? What is the cause of all these? Mike was in an embrace, hot embrace with a red head, who she is, Jessica didn't know. Mike was drunk. He was violent. He had a gun. He shot himself. Steven was put to jail. Attempted murder. Mike told the truth. The final kiss. Mike's paralyzed. He came back. He wants Jessica back. He still loves her. The gun shot._

Jessica woke up from her long slumber. She had a dream. This is the third time she has dreamt about it, her relationship with Michael McAllery.

"Jess," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to see Tom. Please go and see Billie, I know she needs company."

Jessica sat on her bed and watched as her sister went out of their room. Jessica went straight to the bathroom, and then she dressed up and went to Billie's apartment.

Billie was sitting on the couch, crying when Jessica arrived. "Billie, I'll talk to Steven. You know him, he's sometimes very stubborn." Billie just sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue.

"He's now with Mike, Jess. They're having night outs at bars and see other girls." She sniffed again. "And I know that you don't want to see Mike."

_Oh! Yes, I don't want to see that git again, but seeing him for Billie wouldn't hurt a bit, _Jessica said to herself.

"No, Billie, I'm going there right now."

Jessica stood up and picked up her bag. "Jessica, no, I'll manage . ." But before she can finish her statement, Jessica has already slammed the door.

Billie said that they're not in Mike's apartment. _Where could I find them?_ Jessica thought as she hurried down the parking lot. All of a sudden, she remembered. The bar! _Last Stop Bar_, Mike's favorite hang-out.

"Liz! Over here!" Tom yelled across the restaurant where Elizabeth was looking for him. She ran through the waiter and 3 tables then seated opposite Tom.

"Hey, Tom, how's the editing going?"

They're about to finish their story about the scandal on Kitty's Bar and Restaurant where all the waitresses were asked to wear size D bra cup to seduce male customers which will eventually end up in you know what. Elizabeth has to wear one of those to work in the restaurant and do the undercover story.

"I know what you're thinking, Tom." She continued with a disapproving look.

Tom was always in the restaurant to help her in the story and to look out for her. But instead, he keeps on looking at the other waitresses that caused him and Elizabeth to fight. He always reasoned out that guys are simply like that.

"Sorry, but you really look great in that outfit." He smirked.

He called the waiter and ordered two tacos, nacho chips with guacamole and sodas.

"And I'm about to finish the editing. How about you?" he continued then crossed his arms.

"Well, Steven and Billie are still not okay. I hope Jess is ready to save the day. I told her to go and see Billie. Steven's changed all because of Mike."

As their orders arrived, Elizabeth almost laughed at how much they have ordered.

"I can't believe we're having this for breakfast!." She exclaimed.

"Well, it's almost lunch time." Tom said, then he took a big bite of his food.

"I think someone's hungry." Liz kidded.

"Gosh, this is delicious, let's go back here next time." he said, wiping his lips.

_It's eleven thirty-four in the morning and yet this bar is full, _Jessica said to herself as she walked the small staircase leading to the front door of the bar. She'd only been there once, when she tailed Mike from their apartment and saw him with a hot embrace with a red head. That day was their worst fight. She wanted to leave Mike, she was scared of him. Then, the gun shot. Even though it's been a long time after that incident, it still gives her the shivers.

Jessica pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. It smelled badly of cigarette and alcohol. Smoke was everywhere, nothing changed from the last time she saw it. The sun is up yet the bar is totally crowded with gangsters, teenagers, bikers and their infamous waitresses.

Jessica almost felt that she was being stares at, and she was! Her clothes wouldn't fit in the surroundings of the bar, but her looks and body; no one wouldn't even notice the clothes she's wearing. A fat guy wearing a biker leather vest was looking at her from head to toe. Jessica was walking very slowly, afraid that he might just seize her. The guy was obviously having a liking to her and he looks really dangerous. Jessica could feel that the man was intending to do something with her. As she was about to tremble, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessica!" he said. Jessica turned around looked up to see who it was. She was surprised to see Mike who just came out from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. But before she could even reply, the fat guy shouted at Mike.

"McAllery!" he yelled. "Leave her. She's mine!" he said, his saliva spitting out. Mike laughed a little.

"I got her first, Johnny." said Mike confidently. Everyone inside this bar is afraid of Mike. He's the boss around this place.

"And besides, "Mike continued, "She's my girlfriend." He pulled Jessica closer to him. All Jessica could do was to stare at him in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Johnny said. He threw his brandy glass at the opposite wall and was shettered into thousands of pieces. Jessica jumped a little in astonishment.

Mike took her hand and walked closer to Johnny. "Now, now, big guy, why don't you just order some more beer, on my account, and add more calories in here?" Mike said, patting Johnny's big belly.

They started to walk away from Johnny and all the mob watching them when Jessica cleared her throat.

"Ehhrmm," she said "You can let go now."

"Sorry." Mike said, immediately letting go of her hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Steven.' She replied. "I know he's with you."

"Oh, and yeah, Jess. Didn't I tell you never to go here alone?" Mike said, still looking a little bothered that Jessica was almost caught into trouble with the bar's maniac. He ignored what Jessica had just said.

Jessica looked at his handsome face that was also looking at her beautiful one. "When you saw me here, you ran after me with your..uh…" she can't say 'gun'. It always gives her the shivers.

"Yeah! I can remember." Mike replied sheepish.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's your brother." Mike continued. "He had too much beer"

Mike pointed his hand over to the man sitting, his head leaning at the counter top, sleeping.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me there." Jessica added, avoiding Mike's eyes.

"Little girls." He murmured. "Well, it's okay."

Jessica thought her ears were exerting smoke. How dare he say that!

"I wasn't so little when we were married." She snapped back. "And you could've just said 'Your welcome, Jessica'." One of her eyebrows raise

He ignored Jessica and tapped Steven. "Hey, buddy, your sister's here."

Steven woke up and looked from Mike to Jessica, his face exhausted. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Mike!" he said, still looking at Jessica. Jessica could almost feel the volcano inside her erupting.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It really gave me the chance to explore and find new attractive girls." Steven said hazily. "I'm not stuck with just one girl like you. You could sleep with any girl you desire." he continued.

"Steven!" Jessica said her temper on its boiling point. "I'm not even Mike!"

Mike gave Jessica a foolish grin but she ignored him. Mike turned around and ordered a beer on the counter. He also reminded the bar tender about the ginger ale he requested in the kitchen for Steven.

_You just don't know, Steven._ He said to himself. _I'm still stuck with just one girl. And she's your sister. _

"Wow." Jessica said. "You're getting along so fine now, huh? And to think you wanted to kill each other before."

Mike winced but Jessica stared at him with her fierce eyes. Then before any arguments could start, Mike helped Steven up and left a dollar for the untouched ginger ale and led the way to the bar's exit, holding Jessica's hand as well while passing the big man, Johnny.


End file.
